


Expect the Unexpected

by MrsM



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsM/pseuds/MrsM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was trained to expect the unexpected but who could expect you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

Batman has train me to be prepared for anything and everything. We are often accused of being paranoid but when a Joker terrorizes your city with random bombings, a venom enhance man discovers your identity and breaks your spine and a cat burglar switches between attacking you and kissing you, you tend to beware every single thing. Since my parent’s deaths and Bruce’s training, nothing has caught me unaware. Jason’s death had been painful but not unexpected with the way he had been acting in his final moments. His resurrection did not surprise me either. After all, nobody in the hero business seemed to stay death for long. Knowing Bruce, the only surprise about Damian’s sudden appearance was that it had not happened before and Wally’s return as I said before was to be expected.

However, almost a year ago, for the first time in years, I was caught by surprise. It had been a normal moment that triggered what I should have realized a long time ago but have been blissfully unaware to. The original team and I had decided we needed to catch up so we all reunited at the Manor for a movie night. We were in the middle of the third movie when my world turned upside down. Bored with the movie, I had glanced around and found that Artemis had fallen asleep, Kaldur and Zantana were having a quiet conversation about the mystical arts and Megan and Conner were nowhere to be seen. Wally was the only one still watching the movie; it had been his selection, Starwars. He was mouthing the lines, his eyes wide and completely entailed as if it had been the first time he had seen it. The light of the TV illuminated his face at times making his green eyes sparkle. I stared at him without realizing until the movie ended, only snapping out of my trance when those green eyes retreated from the screen to look back at me. The childish smile and excitement reflected in his eyes almost made me gasp. He asked why I was staring at him and automatically I replied because he was a dork. Wally let out an offended ‘Hey’ but his eyes never lost the look of mirth nor did his smile disappear. In that moment, while I stared at my best friends green eyes, long eyelashes, numerous freckles and ever present smile, my heart had stopped for something had finally caught me unaware once again. The fact that I was in love with my best friend hit me like a speeding train.

I don’t know what the proper reaction is for when you find out you are in love with your best friend, especially when he is a man, but I don’t think mine was; I panicked. A month passed before I calmed down enough to return to HQ without running at the sight of Wally. Wally asked where I had been and ignoring his stare I lied through my teeth about an undercover secret mission for Batman. Wally didn’t seemed to believe me but decided to accept my lie and that was that. Besides been more self-conscious and stealing a lot of glances towards him, I was able to act as if nothing had happened. As if I was still blissfully unaware. However, now, every time Wally flirted with Megan or Artemis my heart broke and anger boiled. When he decided to take off his shirt while sparing or while at the beach, my mouth would practically water and I had to force myself from staring at his rock hard abs. I had also declined every invitation to stay over, every time lying about homework or patrol. At first, Wally had looked suspicious but after six months of lies, he seemed to finally decide to let it be and that I would tell him when I was ready.

Now, I find myself shocked once again. The train that hit me almost a year ago has return and hit me harder than before. ‘Wow, he is HOT!’ Wally had exclaimed. **_HE_** is hot. He had casually exclaimed upon seeing Chris Hemsworth appear on screen. We were alone at the mountain and were watching Thor, only that now I was staring at him instead of the screen.

“What?” I exclaim in a shameful stammer.

“Huh, what what?” Wally asks taking his eyes of the screen where the ‘Hot’ actor has already put his shirt on.

“Did you just said **_he_** is hot? Don’t you mean **_she_**?” I ask my heart beating faster than a speedster’s.

“Well, she is hot too but, I think Thor is way hotter, don’t you think?” I only gape at him. What the hell is happening?!

“Since when do you think men are hot?!”

“Since always…are you ok dude?” Always…ALWAYS!

“You are gay?” I ask when Wally starts waving his hand in front of my face.

“What? No!” Wally exclaims, I feel relieved and crushed at the same time. However, before I can make up my mind, Wally soon adds. “You know I am bisexual.” At my wide eyes, silence and gaping mouth, Wally finally figures out why his sudden exclamation of Chris Hemsworth’s hotness has shocked me. “Or not….you really didn’t know?” I shake my head but stay silent. Wally averts his eyes, suddenly uncomfortable. “You don’t mind right? I mean….you don’t care that I like guys, we are still friends. I mean, are you uncomfortable with this? Because, I can keep my distance. I promise, I won’t do anything you are uncomfortable with and please Dick, you are my best friend. Don’t hate me, please.” Wally’s sorrowful whisper finally makes me snap out of it, I take his chin in my hand and slowly raise his head so I can look into his eyes.

“You are an idiot if you think this would make me hate you. I was simply surprise because of what I have been hiding from you for the past year.” Wally’s relief turns to confusion but before he can question me, I close the space between us and pace a chaste kiss on his cheek. Wally’s eyes widen and his mouth shapes a perfect ‘Oh’ and now is his turn to be shocked, it is his turn to get hit by the train.

I blush and start fidgeting with the rim of my shirt. “I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I had to tell you. I am sorry.” I whisper sadly without looking at his eyes.

“Dick?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you please look at me?” I raise my head and my eyes lock with his and a weight that has been pressed on my shoulders for almost a year finally disappears. Slowly, we close the space between us and share a tender almost frightened kiss. I rest my forehead against his, eyes closed, willing this not to be a dream.

“I love you” I whisper after almost ten minutes in our position.

“I love you too” He says back and everything turns right in the world once again.


End file.
